sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Uzume
A Sekirei originally living at Izumo Inn when Minato and Musubi first arrived. Uzume's Ashikabi is a young girl named Chiho, who is confined to a hospital due to an unknown illness. She had her first appearence when Minato and Musubi accidentally fell down into the garden of Izumo Inn. Uzume had a large collection of costumes at the Inn, which she used to wear to entertain Chiho. Higa Izumi, who is holding Chiho hostage, manipulates her into using her powers to eliminate other Sekirei. Near the end of the second stage, Uzume leaves Izumo Inn, realizing she can no longer be a friend with Minato's party. She develops a friendly rivalry with Kazehana, who Uzume refers to as 'Nee-san'. Appearance Personality Uzume is of cheerful nature, enjoying the company of Minato's party in Izumo Inn. She loves to make fun of Minato and to dress up Kusano and Musubi. However, when she is forced to fight, she shows no mercy even though she doesn't like it. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and does anything to make her smile and to ensure her safety, even to the point that became a pawn for Higa Izumi. Nevertheless, she shows her disgust towards her own actions openly. Abilities and Powers Uzume fights using a large veil which also serves to hide her face and identity. In terms of fighting style, Uzume is very swift, being able to dodge continous attacks from the likes of Musubi (though she still wasn't properly trained at the time), along with the other Sekirei she bested on Higa's orders. Uzume primarily uses her veil to increase the range of her attacks, affording her a tremendous advantage over many melee-type fighters, but is fairly useless against Sekirei with abilities of elemental manipulation, like Kazehana and Tsukiumi. She can freely form the veil in spear like shape to pierce opponents or use it to constrict them. Her chant to remove the opponents Sekirei crest is "The veil of my contract, destroy the nightmare of my Ashikabi!" Attacks: *Teni No Mai ("Dance of the heavenly garment") History Part in the story Uzume made the first appearence when Minako and Musubi first came to Izumo Inn. Carefree as usual she only wore her panties and nosy wanted to see the guests. The next day Musubi met her again in the bath, and that's when Uzume saw Musubi's Serkirei mark and revealed to Musubi that she's also a Sekirei. This turned out to be a bad move, since Musubi was taught to immediately challenge another Sekirei as soon as she encounters one, resulting in Musubi attacking first before Uzume managed to escape and finds Minato. The "fight" was eventually broken up by Miya. As the plot continues Uzume hadn't any major appearences, besides bathing with the others, teasing Minato or dressing them up, till she was questioned about her Ashikabi whereabouts. She then showed a more melancholic side of her indicating that something is wrong in her life. She also often states that there are circumstances someone has to fight even if you don't want that, foreshadowing the following happenings. In chapter #28 Uzume is the first time shown as the "Veiled Sekirei" terminating another Sekirei (unnamed). At the same time Matsu discoveres in the MBI database that a few Sekirei got terminated but there isn't any information about the opponent. This leaves only one conclusion, the winner left the loser before MBI could recover the corpse. This is against an unspoken rule between Sekirei that the winner has protect the corpse of the loser. Strange to say Uzume is always out when these battles happen. In chapter #29 the reason for her behaviour is finally revealed. Uzume visits her Ashikabi, Chiho, who suffers on an unknown illness in the hospital. There she meets up whith Kakizaki, the secretary of the Ashikabi of the east, Higa Izumi, receiving her next targets to terminate. Kakizaki threatens her, stating that her Ashikabi hasn't much time left, indicating that Uzume doesn't do this out of free will. At the same moment Minato informed his Sekirei about this "dangerous Sekirei", telling them to be carefull, but apparently receiving the opposit effect. Musubi and Tsukiumi are completely upset about this insolent Sekirei who doesn't follow the basic rules and decided to take her down. When Uzume came home from the hospital Matsu noticed that Uzume's trousers are dirtied with blood and decided to investigate the matter a bit more. Later at the same day Uzume takes a bath together with Musubi and Tsukiumi were she opened her heart and stated if possible she would wish for to live like this forever, staying at Izumo Inn with everyone else. Sadly reallising that she has to fight Tsukiume and Musubi some time in the future because she has a different Ashikabi. Later Musubi and Tsukiume started their hunt for the "dangerous Sekirei" and managed to confront her when Uzume tried to terminate Kuno as she was ordered to and interrupted the fight. Not recognising that they both were facing their friend and fellow from Izumo Inn they started to attack Uzume while she was completly unwilling to fight them, stating she doesn't wish to fight them yet. She was able to dodge the first attack from Tsukiumi and when she faced the second much stronger attack Kazehana appeared and sided with Uzume, taking her with the wind powers she posseses into safety. Apparently Kazehana knew the identity behind the "Veiled Sekirei", asking how Miya is doing. Uzume then removed the veil hiding her face and challenged Kazehana as ordered before by Kakaziki. Kazehana refuses to fight her but Uzume launched her attack nonetheless. Kazehana overpowered her easily and touched her Sekirei crest ready to terminate her. Not willing to do so Kazehana suggested a deal, if Uzume pay's for a round of Sake she would watch over her. Both of them ended up by accident later completely drunken, hardly able to walk and speak, in Minato's room. Earlier Matsu warned the others not to bath anylonger with a Sekirei with a different Ashikabi which was a clear announcement she suspects Uzume to be the "dangerous Sekirei". At the next morning when both waked up in Minato's room and got questioned what this is supposed to mean, Kazehana agreed to keep Uzume's second identity a secret. After that Uzumu felt more and more uncomfortable deceiving there friends and after she was shortly going after the Sekirei Crest of Kazehana she can't bear anylonger this situation and decides to leave Izumo Inn. She was seen nearly crying running away in chapter #54, surely also caused by the invitation to a party from Minato and that Miya will leave her room unoccupied even so Miya suspects she will be gone for some time. The next appearence of Uzume was in chapter #62 as she tried to get a hold of Homura on orders of Higa Izumi. Homura immediatly recognised her and asked what happened to her. She answered she isn't any longer Uzume, just No. 10 Sekirei for hire, the outcast who hunts Sekireis. During this fight Kakizaki appeared again stating Uzume is a Sekirei in the hands of the east, again confirming she doesn't do this out of free will. When Homura tried to melt down himself before he becomes one of the east's Sekirei Uzume showed evidence she doesn't want him to die but can't do anything. The fight got interrupted so with the arrival of the north. Tsukiumi and the rest still not aware that the "Veiled Sekirei" is nobody else then Uzume, Kazehana takes her on. Revealing she knew that Uzume before was going at her Sekirei crest, stating also miya has noticed that she embraced the darkness. Kazehana asked if this was all for the sake of Uzume's Ashikabi and if she heared that this is the case she is convinced to fight her seriously. The fight ended unexpectedly with the retreat of the east including Uzume. Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn